Tseng X Reno, Reno X Tseng - How it began
by cram-chan
Summary: Reno and Tseng already used to work together for a long time when they became aware of their feelings for each other. What to do if you have feelings for your always so cold and harsh superior, or your always cocky and way too flirty second in command? Especially if they're both in relationships with someone else? (Developed as RP - written as such)


WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW:

This is not actually a fanfiction but a roleplay of the admin of Tseng's facebook page and me, what's the reason why the following content is written in *…*-form.

It's mainly uploaded for the fans that are interested in our character's relationship.

AND I wrote a short version of what happened before they had their first official date because most of the previous RP's got buried in the depths of the world wide web. They shall rest in peace. Y_Y

Just in case, here the links to our pages:

Tseng à pages/Tseng/220695998054630?fref=ts

Reno à pages/Im-Reno-Got-it/378382608959593?ref=hl

YAOI = contains homoerotic material. Don't like à don't read! You've been warned!

#### We don't own the characters. They belong to Square Enix. ####

Facebook roleplay à crossover happens

Tseng X Reno – how it began

Reno and Tseng were already working together for about eight years, as things between them changed. Around that time Tseng was in a relationship with their boss Rufus Shinra, the president of the Shinra Corporation.  
Even though they were both taken there was something between the Turk director and his second in command. A sizzle in the air, maybe the temptation of the forbidden fruit…

One day it happened, Reno tried to steal his reports from his boss - Tseng's desk., since he just remembered that he put them there unfinished and the raven haired had told him before that he'd have to face the consequences if that would ever happen again. So when he was there, carefully harkening for any sound that would tell him that his boss would come back, he indeed heard steps approaching the office and quickly hid under his desk just in the moment the door was opened.  
His heart had been pounding of excitement, when the Wutaian pulled his desk chair back to sit down on it. He wasn't alone though. Rufus was with him. Reno heard them talking in low voices while he was staring on Tseng's knees, not really giving a damn about what they were saying. Then the president covered the knees as he sat down on Tseng's lap and the two of them started to make out. Reno gulped, terrified and fascinated at once. He watched them for several minutes, unable to decide what to do.  
When they already started to partly undress, stroke each other and at the latest when Tseng began to prepare the presidents entrance with slender fingers, right in front of Reno's eyes, the redhead crawled out of his hideout hesitatingly. He cleared his throat but the other two seemed to ignore him. They didn't seem surprised at all to see him, so his curiosity won and he just asked if they could need any help. Though shortly after he joined in, Rufus finished and left immediately, leaving the other two behind in slight confusion. Tseng decided to follow him even though Reno believed he'd saw hesitation on his usually always blank features.

In the next few days after the redhead noticed a change especially in Tseng's behavior. Suddenly he seemed to avoid him and if they met accidentally in the hallway he …. No, Reno did not hallucinate … he blushed! And the he rushed away as quickly as possible.  
Reno's interest was more than piqued.

Things settled down after a while though. Reno got together with his partner but unfortunately Rude had to go on a lot of long missions and was almost never there. And Rufus' and Tseng's relationship wasn't working perfectly either.  
On the Shinra Christmas party they had a heavy fight since Tseng was flirting with Roxas. They even broke up a bit later. Tseng got together with Roxas but their relationship didn't last long either.  
The Wutaian drank a lot back then and he drowned his grief in work even more than he did anyway. Blundering as Reno was he used to play a lot of pranks on his superior around that time. When he became aware of that Rufus was infected with geostigma he promised not to tell anybody. But Tseng detected that something was wrong with the president and since he was sure Reno knew something, he ordered him to his office one day.

Reno:

*knocks on his door* Here I am.

Tseng:

Reno... come inside. Make yourself comfortable *points to a chair*

Reno:

*walks in and drops himself on the chair in front of your desk* What is it?

Tseng:

*Narrows eyes* tell me what's going on with Rufus.

Reno:

Rufus? *blinks slightly confused* What are you talking about?

Tseng:

I was watching you two. You're hiding something from me kitsune *folds arms*

Reno:

I was just in a bad mood because I had a... serious conversation. I wanted to finish it as soon as possible. *frowns*

Tseng:

So you have no idea why he was suddenly planning to quit the presidency? *Raises a brow*

Reno:

*crosses his arms* Why would I tell you?

Tseng:

*Picks up a pencil, snaps it in half*. So you do know something. We don't keep secrets from each other kitsune. I didn't expect that from you of all people.

Reno:

... it's not about keeping secrets. *sighs deeply* But I'm not a yappy person Tseng.

Tseng:

You're not a 'yappy' person...? *Leans back in his chair, shakes head*. Why do I find that hard to believe? Don't test me kitsune. I didn't make it this far by being a soft touch.

Reno:

You are both my bosses but he is still the president and if I have to keep something quiet I do so. *watches him carefully*

Tseng:

*Meets his gaze unblinking* I have a right to know. As head turk. And I demand answers Reno. What's wrong with Rufus? *Slams his fist on the table*.

Reno:

*lifts a brow and pants amused* do you think you can scare me so that I start talking? As if.

Tseng:

*Sucks in a deep breath* Very well then you leave me no choice. *Steps around the desk. Kneels in front of him* Look at me kitsune.

Reno:

*watches him quietly*

Tseng:

*Snaps handcuffs onto both of his wrists, trapping him in the chair* Now you're not going anywhere until you tell me.

Reno:

*his eyes widen liminally when he looks at his on the chair tied hands. Then he looks back up to Tseng* I won't tell you. *frowns at him* I'll even less since you act like an obsessed one.

Tseng:

I don't like secrets... especially one that threatens the very existence of Shinra... *Pulls a pen knife out of his pocket, flicks the knife open, presses it against his throat* I can make this hurt Reno.

Reno:

*swallows but keeps starring at you* Just go ahead. I won't say a goddamn word even if you're going to kill me. *keeps frowning* You know me Tseng. I'm not kidding.

Tseng:

*Growls softly* Why are you being so damn stubborn? *Pushes the knife into his skin, blood begins to pool around the blade*.

Reno:

*bites his tongue* why are you so damn obsessed about it that you became like this? *mumbles*

Tseng:

Hmm? *Drops onto Reno's lap and starts licking off the blood on his throat* There are different methods of torture kitsune. *Pulls his hair, tipping his head back* Do you want me to show you some?

Reno:

*gasps, closes his eyes and bites his lower lip* ... didn't you just save me from Cid the other day?

Tseng:

Yes I did. But don't deny it. You want this... *Uses the knife to cut away his top. Runs it along his torso, laps at the trail of blood it leaves behind*.

Reno:

*sucks a sharp breath and compresses his yaws* I do NOT want this. How could I want to be sliced in pieces? *clenches his fists and opens his eyes to glare at him*

Tseng:

*Slides off his lap, following a drop of blood with his tongue down to his stomach. Pauses, looks up and wipes some red from his mouth*. You know I'd never hurt my own kitsune, not seriously. *Unzips Reno's trousers* As I said, there are many different forms of torture...

Reno:

*watches him kinda disbelievingly* huh...! *chuckles bitterly* so you still care that much about Rufus...? *tries to provoke him*

Tseng:

Just tell me no... *Lifts his semi hardened erection out and sucks the tip into his mouth* I didn't think physical pain would actually turn you on *chuckles softly*. Why am I even surprised? *Licks the slit languidly*. You still haven't told me what's going on with Rufus...

Reno:

*swallows heavily* Tseng, please I... I can't tell you *whimpers softly and rattles the handcuffs* That's not fair!

Tseng:

Us turks don't play fair remember? *Nibbles along the length, working his hands expertly. Feels it harden almost immediately*. It's been a while for you, hasn't it kitsune? *Looks up, eyebrow quirked*.

Reno:

*frowns at him somewhat between mad and pleasured* stop that damn grinning *spits*  
*tries to free himself once more, but doesn't success. Then he lifts a leg instead and kicks Tseng away so that the chair knocks over on the floor* ouch!

Tseng:

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that... *Walks around the chair, straightens it, smacks Reno's head before sitting back down between his legs* Do that again and I'll use your EMR on you. *Draws his shaft fully into his mouth and begins sucking it gently*.

Reno:

*bites his bleeding lip*  
... you're enjoying that, aren't you...? *whispers glaring at him*  
*shivers slightly and stifles a moan*

Tseng:

*Hums along the length causing vibrations, reaches one hand into Reno's trousers to massage his balls. Pulls his head back with a smirk* You're still not telling me about Rufus... and you can moan as loud as you like. My office is soundproof. *Swirls his tongue around the tip before swallowing his member fully, begins to rhythmically suck him off*.

Reno:

*flips his head back still stifling any sound*  
As I already told you... *gasps for air and clenches his fists again*  
... I can't tell you... *opens his mouth panting* damnit Tseng...! *clenches his eyes* s-stop it

Tseng:

I didn't think it would take this long to crack you kitsune... *Moans in satisfaction when he starts tasting precum hit the back of his throat. Sucks him harder and faster*.

Reno:

If I won't talk if you'd kill me... *gasps* ... so why shall I now...? Ng... Aah...!  
*clings in the arm rests when his whole body tenses up*  
*rolls his eyes with unwanted pleasure. He opens his mouth for a silent scream when he finally cums and his body got shaked by a boisterous orgasm*

Tseng:

*Gulps down the warm liquid, looks up with a glint of amusement in his eyes* The president already told me you know nothing. I just wanted to help you out... *Unlocks hand cuffs*. You needed this. *Stands straight, flicks imaginary lint off his shirt*. Us turks, we look after each other. *Walks around desk, sits down*. You're free to go kitsune.

Reno:

... *glares at him* ...wait ... WHAT?! *keeps starring at him still heavily panting before he looks down on his bloody body* ... help out? Are you fucking kidding me?!

Tseng:

Language Reno... *Chuckles softly* Cure *Green wisps of light leave his fingers surrounding Reno's body*. And that shirt was in appalling condition. Take one of mine, at least they're ironed *Flicks his wrist towards a cabinet*.

Reno:

*still frowns at him* ... and now you want me to be glad and thankfull or what? *huffs and walks strictly towards him to turn his chair in one quick move and wrap an arm around his throat from behind*  
I do still decide on my own who I wanna fuck, get fucked or blow jobed or what ever from. *whispers dangerously*

Tseng:

*Grinds his teeth in anger* You're lucky I stopped at a simple blow job Reno. *Takes his arm, throws it off. Rubs his neck* I could've done a lot more. You're dismissed turk. Do I need to shoot you to get you to leave? I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Reno:

*shakes his head in disbelieve* Pah! Go fuck yourself. *leaves the office slamming the door*

Tseng:

*Looks at his papers, scribbles a few lines. Mutters under his breath* I told you to say no... you didn't. *Shifts uncomfortably, glances down*. I'll have to handle this myself.

Out of anger and frustration the redhead played even worse pranks on his boss from that day on until he caught him totally drunk and depressed in his office.  
Before he could react Tseng pulled him onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him and leaned their foreheads against one another with a deep sigh. This was actually the first time Reno saw another side of his boss. A side he didn't even thought he would have.

Reno:

*kocks on his door*

Formularbeginn

Tseng:

Come in.

Reno:

*enters the office and shuts the door* Hi~ *walks towards the desk*

Tseng:

*Eyes him quizzically* How can I help you Reno?

Reno:

*sits down on the desk* I just wanted to know when you will go to Wutai.

Tseng:

I'm not. Rufus didn't approve of my holiday request *grinds teeth*.

Reno:

oh... okay. what a pity. *looks at him* ... uhm... I'm have to admit I'm a bit worried about you

Tseng:

Concern noted. Anything else kitsune? *Plays with paperclips*

Reno:

... *his browns twitch* ... you behave strange lately

Tseng:

*Strings paperclips together to form a long line* How so? You'll have to be concise, so I can address the issue.

Reno:

*blinks* ... wait a sec...! *runs his hand through his hair* You ARE afraid aren't you? *snickers and leans forward to poke his shoulder*

Tseng:

*Frowns* Now I'm completely lost. Afraid of what? I'm not afraid of anything apart from your piloting *scoffs*.

Reno:

*gets serious* Then you are still suffering.

Tseng:

Suffering? *Drops the chain of paperclips* I'm used to it. I'm a turk. I've kind of resigned myself to my fate.

Reno:

*frowns at him* so what is it? *stands up again* Tell me! Or did you just become that asshole when I'm around? What is your goddamn problem Tseng?!

Tseng:

My problem... is waking up alone every morning. My problem is not knowing if he's safe. My problem is a president who seems to do nothing but harass me every day. My problem is a certain red head who waltzes into my office and calls me names... *takes a deep breath* Anything else I can help you with Reno?

Reno:

... oh and you think you're the only one feeling like this huh?! I don't want to be alone any more as well but I just can't 'cause Rude thought exactly this when he left! He asked me if I wanted to break up and be with someone else. I swore it wasn't so but he still left! Even if I wanted to I couldn't have another relationship because I couldn't stand the moment he comes back finally and I'm with someone else! It would kill him! But what if he doesn't return?! Well... it seems I have to stay alone for the rest of my life in this case. I just want some distraction Tseng! Dammit we have a whole list with stuff we wanted to do if ... this happens. You do still owe me a date and a ride with Lulu and watching that dvd...! And even those little things are too much for you. It would help you too I guess. Better then hanging around all alone in self-pity. I thought we'd be friends or something but... well...you seem not to think that way so... *shrugs and takes a deep breath*

Tseng:

*Blinks slowly as he absorbs the information*. I know. And I'm sorry to hear you're on the same boat as me, I really am... *sighs* I just don't want get you in a bigger mess should Rude return. I don't want to be a 'distraction' kitsune. I've told you before and I'll say it again. I expect the full package.  
We'll go to that dinner soon I promise. But I wasn't sure you'd even want that, considering how difficult I've been lately *Purses lips*.  
Don't worry yourself. We are friends. One of the few I have left. I'm sorry I've been taking my anger out on you. It's very unprofessional. I'm glad you bought it to my attention.

Reno:

Yeah I know. *sighs deeply* But for the stuff I just told you yet you won't need a "full package". There was no sex in it or something similar to it. Why does everybody tell me he doesn't want to be just a distraction lately? You're my friends and I feel bad and I need ya around. Same as you might do actually. Doesn't matter how shitty you are, I'm here.  
*sighs again and chews his bottom lip* ... It's okay. *nods slightly* ... sorry for being that rud... rough. *clears throat*

Tseng:

*Sighs* It's funny that we're both technically single and yet... it doesn't feel that way does it? Hmm...  
Well tomorrow I'm going to a concert with Genesis *frowns* And I promised to pick up my cat from Cissnei... *makes notes* So I'll take you out to dinner the day after? If that's ok with you?  
And you're still insulting me kitsune *narrows eyes*. Do you want me to dock your pay?

Reno:

yeah... *scratches the back of his head*  
You you seem to look forward to it *smirks*  
I guess it is. And nope. I'm just telling the truth. You don't want me to lie, do you *winks and turns towards the door*  
Alright then. See you around. *smiles and waves*  
Oh before I forget... what's about the other pics of you. Do you want me to keep showing you one per day? *grins*

Tseng:

You want me to dock your pay? *Lips twitch*.

Reno:

... tell me what I shalll do with 'em instead. Throwing 'em away would be a waste

Tseng:

Why is your collection of semi naked pictures of me so extensive kitsune? I'm a little disturbed, *chuckles*. No it's fine, send them to me privately. No more notices on the billboard thank you *small smile*. Don't worry we'll find a date that suits us both.

Reno:

Happens accidentally. *smirks* okay.  
Yeah, but I hope this'll be soon. Who knows how long you'll look like this at your age *chuckles and leaves quickly before he could throw anything again*

Tseng:

I'm not old dammit... *scowls and leans back in his chair, props his legs up on the desk*.

Formularende

(Tseng posted the RP starter with this link to watch?v=eVBM3bX7xdw a video with the scene matching music xD)

Tseng:

*Pulls on leather gloves, watches Reno with an expression of masked fury* I apologize for the delay. First, some ground rules. No weapons, no magic. *Rolls his shoulders back. Drops into a fighting stance. Extends a hand, palm side up and curls fingers towards himself*. Come at me.

Reno:

*The look with which Tseng watches him makes him feel a little nervous all of a sudden. He nods and swallows as he brings himself into position. He wants him to do the first move? Alright he can have that. With a loud grroooaarr he runs towards him, his hands clenched to fists*

Tseng:

Dark eyes harden as he watches the red head run towards him. Before the fist can connect to his torso he sidesteps, lifting a leather boot to kick Reno as he rushes past.  
"You have the benefit of youth on your side kitsune. Use it." He simply stated, assuming a defensive position.

Reno:

Reno stumbles and turns around. "Not just the youth old man." He says and smirks, looking at Tseng. He tries it a second time, but tricks with the direction. He ducks and rams his head in his stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulls his feet away with a move of his own foot.

Tseng:

Grabs hold of Reno's shirt as he lands on his back with a grunt, pulling him on top. With an annoyed growl he rolls them both over, propping himself up with balled fists.  
"I'm not old dammit!" Pulls back a fist before slamming it into his jaw.

Reno:

Gasps as he got the punch and sees stars for a sec. Then he tries to get free. "Dammit!" He yells and turns his head to the side to spit somewhat blood. "Go off of me!" He grabs Tsengs hair and pulls it heavy aside and pushes his hand against his chin.

Tseng:

Grimaces in pain as strands of hair begin to snap from his head. With an indecipherable look, he takes a sharp hold of both of Reno's wrists.  
"You want me to get off?" He asks leaning forward, breath ghosting over his lips, "I'm not sure I believe that."

Reno:

Reno pants heavily as he replies that look. Then he frowns and rips his wrists free. "Stop talking bullshit!"

Tseng:

A small smirk tugs at his face as he trails one hand downwards across the red head's torso and brushes it lightly over his crotch.  
"And you need to stop thinking with this head..." brings the hand back up to tap him lightly on the forehead. "And start thinking with this one." Whispering softly he digs his hand into flame coloured hair, lifting Reno's head off the floor before crashing it back down.

Reno:

Stars burst in his eyes again when his head crushed down. He groans painfully. "... better two brains than none." Then he clenches his fist and smashes it into his stomach and rips his legs in the air against Tseng's crotch so that he falls forward over his head and he gets free. Immediately he crawls over him and pushes his hands to the ground himself now, sitting on his upper legs.

Tseng:

Disorientated by the sudden change in position, the Turk leader takes a moment to find his bearings. He coughs up blood and lifts a hand to wipe the trail of crimson from his mouth. Assessing the red head straddling his legs, his expression softens.  
"To think there was a time when that's all I wanted," he muttered before propping himself up on his elbows.

Reno:

Reno swallows heavily. "... unfair." He hissed, looking at Tseng and his fingers clings into his shirt.

Tseng:

Shakes his head as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, crossing his legs in the process.  
"... I'm sorry kitsune," he whispers lowering his head with a soft sigh. Raven colored hair covers his face as he starts to untangle Reno's fingers from his shirt. "I think that's enough sparring for today."

Reno:

... he frowns a little. "So you wanna run away again, huh...?" he whispers, shifting a little higher to his lap. "... Tseng..." He leans a little down to his ear. "... don't go..."

Tseng:

They both sat quietly for a while lost in contemplation, the only sound was that of a clock ticking on the training room wall.  
"Now you're being unfair..." the Turk leader finally broke the silence and dropped his head on Reno's shoulder. "You make me weak."

Reno:

He smirks weakly. "... I do?" He asks looking down to him slightly amused. "What do you think you do with me...?" He asks shifting a little on his lap. "... for already way too long now..." he lifts his hand to his head, runs his fingers slowly through the dark silky hair.

Tseng:

A trickle of blood escaped the Wutain's lips once again and he lifted a hand to wipe it off. Hesitating for a moment, he swallowed before wrapping both arms around the waist of his second in command.  
"I can't stay Kitsune..." his eyes closed as nimble fingers ran through his hair.

Reno:

Reno doesn't answer. He keeps just sitting there silently, a bit worried about the blood Tseng still spits. "... are you okay?" He asks, stroking gently over his back*

Tseng:

"Nothing a cure won't fix." He loosens his arms and eventually releases Reno from the tight embrace, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Are you planning to sit on my lap all day?"

Reno:

"Good." He nods.  
"Why not?" A smirk appears on his face. "Or would that bother you? You're pretty comfortable."

Tseng:

"I am surprisingly comfortable," he admitted. "You're not doing so well yourself kitsune," slender fingers reached up to stroke over Reno's bruised face. With a glint of amusement the older Turk cast Cure on himself. As the spell circled around him, he cupped his subordinate's face and brought it into a kiss. The green wisps of magic poured through his lips and into Reno's.

Reno:

The red haired Turk feels immediately how his body cures what gives him somewhat of a light headed feeling. Even if he knows that this was probably not Tsengs intention, he wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him back since he just lost patience after all this time of waiting, hating and teasing.

Tseng:

He responded to the kiss with unrestrained hunger before breaking apart, panting lightly. Obsidian coloured eyes met aquamarine ones and for a moment, his eyes betrayed him. The helpless, hopeless affection he felt in plain view before he turned his head. "I have to go..."

Reno:

This was the moment when the dark haired man showed too much. "No, you won't!" He replies somewhat breathless before he grabs his shoulders pushing him back to the ground and kisses him again with more passion this time.

Tseng:

Instinctively he slipped his arms around the younger Turk's slim hips with a soft sound of contentment. This was what he'd been waiting for, the opportunity to call the flame haired man his own. But no he wasn't; Reno belonged to no one. The sudden realisation hit him like a bucket of cold water. Putting both hands on the red-head's chest, he pushed him off and quickly got up to leave.

Reno:

He watched him with a surprised look and stayed back with a frustrated feeling again. "Okay. Whatever." He hissed, lifted himself up and left angrily. Always the same!

Reno kept bothering Tseng to have a date with him. It was not that he had feelings for him or something… at least none he would admit to himself. He just wanted him in his bed, at least once. The Wutaian insisted on not being a man for one night though but Reno wasn't planning to give up.

Reno:

Grrrrrr u drink and offer yourself to others but not to me? *grumps*

Tseng:

*Chuckles* nothing happened kitsune. When I get drunk I'm a bit of a loose cannon.

Reno:

... but why jusst when I'm not there? *crosses his arms and sulks*

Tseng:

I'm not avoiding you deliberately or anything, I just stay up really late. And you go to sleep really early *shrugs*. We're just not meant to be *stifles laugh*

Reno:

I do not go to bed that early. I have just other things to do. *smirks* And we will one day.

Tseng:

I'm a bit of an insomniac anyway. I don't sleep much. You'll probably never catch me drunk *snickers*.

Reno:

You forgot that I already did. *smirks* More than just one time.

Tseng:

Yes you have. I remember passing out every time *Lips twitch*. Why do you want to sleep with me anyway kitsune? It would complicate things for me. Maybe that's why I avoid you when I'm drunk.

Reno:

Yup you did. *smirks* pfft... what kind of question is that? You're hot. And we know each other for already such a long time! It's... well... a challenge. *grins* And the most tempting reason is that I know you want me too. *sticks out his tongue* ... but it would complicate things for me as well. That's why I do not try seriously. But at least flirting should be okay right? *smirks*

Tseng:

I'm hot? Thank you. *Chuckles* But that's not a good enough reason to sleep with someone Reno... *sighs* if I ever get drunk enough to try it on with everyone, you have my permission to draw my gun on me. *Folds arms* Flirting should be fine yes. We know our limits, other people may misinterpret it though.

Reno:

*shrugs* ... and? Who cares what other people think? Doesn't Pip and Rude know us well enough? I don't mind the others.

Tseng:

*Smiles* very well. Pip knows me inside out... he has me wrapped around his little finger. And what a beautiful torture it is...

Reno:

See *winks* So it'll be okay if wee fool around sometimes *smirks* not serious of course

Tseng:

Hmm. Get well soon then kitsune. We'll go out. I'll give you a ride you won't forget *winks back*

Reno:

I'm looking forward to it and I am already getting better *smirks*

Tseng:

I'm glad to see I have another peculiar effect on you Reno *lips twitch*. By the way... remember me complaining about not getting Lulu's seats dirty? Working on it right now *chews lips*.

Reno:

You are? Damnit why do you tell me?!

Tseng:

Just so you know I already ticked that off my list *smirks*. You'll have to think of something else. Otherwise me and pip will have everything done before we get the chance kitsune.

Reno:

*frowns with a smirk* I have a lot of ideas don't worry. And even if not... I'm sure I'd be better in several things. But well... that doesn't count here right. Maybe you'd be also better as Rude in some things.

Tseng:

Everyone's good at different things I guess. I like to consider myself a jack of all trades. There's nothing I'm not good at *chuckles*. I'm sure I could learn a few tricks from you kitsune...

Reno:

I bet you could *smirks* Maybe I'll teach you some one day... I'm really looking forward to the day you show me your skills. *winks*

Tseng:

Not anytime soon I'm afraid. How are you feeling now kitsune? *Feels his forehead*. More tea?

Reno:

Not fine but already better. *smiles* yeah one cup would be nice. ... maybe with a dash...?

Tseng:

A dash? There's already honey in it *places a steaming cup of tea in Reno's hand. Takes a seat beside him. Starts reading a newspaper*.

Reno:

You know that I didn't mean honey *smirks* but maybe you're right.  
*takes a sip* ouch this is still damn hot!

Tseng:

*Snorts* quit whining Reno. You're a turk. *Shakes head continues reading the paper*. What did you want a dash of? Alcohol?

Reno:

Yeah that was what I meant. ... but I was just kidding. Thanks *takes another sip*

Tseng:

*Glances over the paper. Sighs* I haven't heard from your 'son' in a while.

Reno:

Me either. ... well... I'm curious... What did he lick? *smirks*

Tseng:

*Lips curl into a smile* only my face. He likes to slobber all over me. Do you think it's a genetic thing? *Tilts head* You both seem to have a strange fixation with me. Can't say I blame you *returns to reading*.

Reno:

*chuckles* I have no idea.

Tseng:

*Chuckles softly* I have an appointment kitsune. Do you need anything before I go?

Reno:

No I'm fine. *smiles a little* or stuff you wouldn't give me *grins*

Tseng:

*Growls softly* you're in no fit state to handle what you're asking for kitsune. You're too ill.

I know I know *sighs* just go

*Hesitates before leaning over to brush a light kiss on his forehead* You call me if you need me kitsune. Later then *Waves a hand and walks out of the door*.

Reno:

*Nods* sure. *grins* Bye *waves*

Reno:

*calls you*  
Damnit Tseng. I'm actually doing something really dumb!

Tseng:

*Answers call* What Reno? Little bit busy right now...

Reno:

Um... I'm going to have sex with Cid right now...

Tseng:

*Gapes at the phone* are you frickin serious?

Reno:

I couldn't stop him! He... I really don't want to but... FUCK!

Tseng:

Say no. Fuck this. He can't do it without your permission kitsune... shove your EMR up his ass...

Reno:

I became weak...

Tseng burst into the room and almost shot Cid. So nothing happened.

Tseng:

*Carries him onto his apartment, drops him on the couch* What am I going to do with you kitsune?

Reno:

... would you please...*sighs*  
I don't know... I don't even know what to do myself

·

Rufus:

Reno! i thought I told you to stay at my house. Why did you leave? I asked you to stay so nothing like this would happen

Tseng:

*Looks sheepish* Sorry for just barging in like that..

But you said no. I heard that much before kicking the door down.

·

Rufus:

did he...do it?

Tseng:

No... I got there in time. I'm glad you called me kitsune *folds arms*.

·

Rufus:

why did you leave my house reno? the second i turn my gaze around you disappear..

·

Reno:

I'm sorry... I... became weak... *bites his lip and looks away*

·

Rufus:

that's the reason why I told you not to leave my house. so you won't get weak with anybody. I won't make a move, neither will Terra and the servants do as I tell them. If you try they would just run away like the maid did

·

Reno:

*frowns at him* Stop treating me like a child! I am old enough Rufus! *nods over to Tseng* Thank you but... I'd like to be alone now. *looks back to Rufus* here! At my place!

Tseng:

Fine. I'm still going to kill Cid. No one messes with my turks *Checks his gun barrel*.

·

Reno:

No! *grabs the gun and glares at him* It's my fault! I treated him all the time like I also did with both of you! ... even more 'cause he's single... *drops his hands and his head* ... damn I'm such an idiot...

·

Rufus:

fine I'll go reno. (looks at tseng) no matter what he says would you make sure he stays out of trouble? I have somewhere I need to be

Tseng:

*Nods, sighs at Reno* Fine fine...

You're not an idiot kitsune... You just need to work on your discipline.

·

Reno:

... *drops on his couch and burries his head under his arms*

One night Reno finally made Tseng go out with him. They went to a Sushi restaurant with Lulu, Tseng's car, drank a little and afterwards Tseng took him home since they'd planned to watch the DVD together which Reno gave him to Christmas: A fan made TsengXReno porn video.

At first they made fun of it but then it became kind of uncomfortable. Since I unfortunately not remember the entire situation, I'm going to make it short.  
They ended up in bed, Reno blindfolded and cuffed to the bed frame. Tseng used a candle to drip some hot wax onto his sensitive skin before the actual action began. ;)

Reno had some frustrating events related to the affair he had with Cid, mainly during working hours since the captain got a job at the corporation. Someday he was so frustrated that he just burst into Tseng's office and seduced him until he bent him over his desk.

A few days later they'd made an appointment for their first actual date.

Tseng:

*Shifts nervously, raises a hand to knock, puts it back down. Mutters to himself*. What am I doing here? *Looks around wearily, considering escape. Clears throat, raises a hand again. Knocks softly*.

Reno:

*needs some seconds to open the door* there you are. *smiles* wanna come in?

Tseng:

*Looks at him for a moment* Put that smile away before you blind someone. Sure, I didn't disturb you did I? *Steps into the apartment brushing past him*.

Reno:

... *the smile turns into a grin* Nope you didn't. *shuts the door and follows him*  
So... may I help you with anything or what gives me the honor of your visit?

Tseng:

*Folds his hands behind his back* I er... was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd check in on my favourite troublemaker.

Reno:

Ah... *lifts his brows slightly amused* ... I see. So this has nothing to do with the topic we had before? Lame Tseng, pretty lame. *smirks and shakes his head*

Tseng:

*Lifts a hand to his forehead* Well... maybe I'm not just checking up on you. *Coughs* Do you want to go out somewhere? *Looks around* Your place isn't as messy as I thought it would be.

Reno:

*blinks* you've never been here before too? And you're complaining! *grins* Sure. Any ideas? There are several good movies at the cinema right now. ... or... hm... *shrugs*

Tseng:

I'm not complaining. I was stating a simple fact *lips twitch*. A movie sounds good, I haven't been to the cinema in a while.

Reno:

I meant cause I haven't ever been at you're place. *smirks*  
Alright then let's... um... what kind of movies do you prefer? *tilts his head and looks at him curiously, biting his lip*

Tseng:

*Scratches his chin* Anything that isn't a soppy, romantic affair suits me fine. I quite enjoy horror. *Gestures towards him*. What about you?

Reno:

Yessss! *makes that strike move* Horror is my favourite! There is that movie I'm looking forward to for already a half year. *takes a look at his watch* ... it'll start in about one hour

Tseng:

*Chuckles* Well then that's at least one thing we have in common. Apart from our jobs that is. *Walks over to the window*. How far is the cinema from here?

Reno:

Yeah *snickers* and sushi. *winks at him*  
Ah not far. Just along the street and then on the right. Maybe five minutes.

Tseng:

Hmm. So we have almost an hour to kill before it starts. *Folds arms, leans against the wall*. Any suggestions on how to pass that time? I could use some coffee.

Reno:

No just about half an hour to get good seats. *smirks*  
Aaand I'm sorry. I have none here since I'm not really a fan of coffee. But we could go to a coffee shop or something.

Tseng:

Let's go to a cafe then. You'll have to lead the way. I'm not too familiar with the shop locations in this area. *Extends an arm, pulls it back looking away*.

Reno:

Alright. *looks at his arm* um... *grabs it and wraps his arms around it with a laugh* lets go then. *leads him out of the apartment. It's already dark outside*

Tseng:

*Nods, looks down at their arms* Alright... *they walk slowly towards a small, brightly lit establishment*. Is this the place? *Stops a prods him lightly*

Reno:

Jupp it is. *releases his arm and enters the cafe* be glad it's a cafe and bar. Otherwise it would be already closed. *chooses a table and sits down*

Tseng:

*Goes to sit opposite him. Fiddles with a napkin until the waitress comes over. Takes a menu, looks at it biting his lower lip* Are you hungry at all kitsune?

Reno:

... not that much. I guess some nachos at the cinema shall be enough. Or... *his eyes widen*... ben & jerry's!  
*takes one too and looks at it* what's 'bout you?

Tseng:

*Shakes his head* I'm not hungry at all, I just want a nice Mideel coffee. *Tilts his head* Ben and Jerry's? *Smiles at Reno. Nods at the waitress* you heard the man. What flavour?

Reno:

Uh... I meant at the cinema. But *looks at the waitress* ... if you have it I'd like to have some peanut buttercup *looks at her with shiny eyes*

Tseng:

Dear God Reno *covers mouth in laughter*. You like your food huh? *Waitress takes their order and leaves. He rearranges the cutlery on the table*

Reno:

Jupp. *grins* I'm crazy about some food.  
*watches him* ... are you nervous?

Tseng:

*Looks up and drops the salt shaker with a clatter*. Is it that obvious? I feel... *rubs a shoulder absently*... really tense. Silly of me. I know.

Reno:

*snickers, grabs the salt shaker and puts it back* jupp. Well... that's kinda cute. *grins*

Tseng:

*Splutters* I'm not 'cute' sheesh... *frowns and begins folding a napkin, brows furrowed in concentration*. I didn't think I still remembered how to do this. *Lifts an origami crane*.

Reno:

*grins* of course not.  
*watches him* damn you've been bored pretty often huh?  
*the waitress comes and brings Tsengs coffee*

Tseng:

It's an art Reno *huffs indignantly* I used to do this for fun, not out of boredom. *Eyes the coffee as it's set down in front of him. Picks it up immediately and takes a sip* Ow... hot.

Reno:

Fun? *looks at the crane sceptically then at him burning himself* oh my... keep cool. *smirks* We're just going to watch a movie. A good one I hope by the way

Tseng:

I'll teach you some time *lips twitch* it's very relaxing. *Picks the cup up and blows the liquid, narrowing his eyes at Reno*.

Reno:

Oh no please don't torture me again *rolls eyes, than smiks* ... at least not like this.  
... what are you looking like this again?

Tseng:

Because my pastimes don't all involve torture *grumbles, takes a tentative sip of coffee. Hums in approval. Looks down at the cup, thinking carefully* Reno, can I ask you something?

Reno:

*tilts his head* Sure. Go ahead.

Tseng:

You know what people have been saying about me and you... getting together. I have no objection to it but there's something I need to know *shifts uncomfortably* Are you only here because there's no one else?

Reno:

Hm... *takes the crane and looks at it carefully* ... Honestly... I don't know. Actually I feel not much more then... well... emptyness. But... *looks at him and gulps* ... I did always like you pretty much. ... and maybe you're just what I need.  
*smiles weakly as he just noticed that he destroied the origami* ... it's not like I wouldn't be nervous at all. *sighs*

Tseng:

*Takes a moment to absorb the information. Nods and offers a small smile*. I feel the same way *points to his chest* Heavy and empty. They can find ways to bring people back from the dead but there's no cure for heartache. *Sighs* I've finished the coffee, lets go. *Drops a few gil on the table and stands*.

Reno:

*nods and follows him, trying to cheer himself up again*  
I-I want you to know that you're not just a distraction okay? *mumbles as they walk along the street*

Tseng:

*Digs his hands into his pockets, gaze lowered* It's fine kitsune. Sometimes we just need someone there to take our minds off things. I don't know why you'd pick your grumpy boss though.

Reno:

...I don't know either. *snickers* But at least you don't hide your mood. *smiles* ... and I like to be able to cheer you up.  
*then they arrive at the cinema*

Tseng:

Well as someone once said, *glances at him with a quick smile* unobtainable dreams are the best kind. Cheer me up? You can try kitsune. *Pushes open the double doors, walks to the front of the ticket queue. Several people protest*.

Reno:

... *grabs his blazer and pulls him back in line* Behave. We need to be ideal, right? *some people do still look angry*  
*sighs and adds mumbling* ... there's no need to hurry that much

Tseng:

*Makes a disgruntled noise*. I don't stand in queues... *folds arms, scowls at a few people. Looks over at Reno apologetically* Sorry.

Reno:

Oh you do. At least if I'm with you and not in the mood to not to. *sticks out his tongue. Sighs* ... damn I didn't want this date to be like this...

Tseng:

*Rubs his forehead* Neither did I... *sighs and moves forward a few steps*.

Reno:

*makes also a few steps, looks at him* ... let's try to make the best of it then! *grabs his hand and looks over to the snack bar* There! Ben & Jerrry's!

Tseng:

Your precious ice-cream *smiles* Go and get it kitsune. I'll hold the fort here. *Chews his lower lip* I want popcorn. Sweet.

Reno:

Alright. *releases Tsengs hand again and goes to buy the stuff plus a jumbo cocktail for two and nachos with cheese dip. Has some trouble to carry everything and drops some small pieces*

Tseng:

*Collects the tickets and turns to find Reno. Snickers at the pile of food walking towards him* Dear me... *Takes some snacks from his arms* I thought you weren't hungry? *Strides towards the screen door, hands the tickets to the man at the entrance* Hurry up you.

Reno:

I said I'm not VERY hungry. There's a difference. *grins* Hope you like Caipirinha? *enters the hall* back seats! Back seats! *walks directly up the stairs to the last row of seats*

Tseng:

Yes. In case you hadn't noticed, I know my way around drinks. *Follows him up the stairs* You came half an hour early to take the back seats? Prime location is there Reno *Shuffles the food into one arm and points to the middle seats*.

Reno:

Naah I hate if people kick my back rest or throw with popcorn. I rather do that myself. *grins* pleeease! *looks at him with puppy eyes*

Tseng:

You and your... *waves a hand around* face. Fine, fine let's go to the back. If someone threw something at me I'd probably shoot them anyway *shrugs and budges him towards the back*.

Reno:

*rolls his eyes*  
*sits down in the middle of the row of seats* perfect! *smiles*  
damn the ice is melting! *puts everything else down and pics some ice cream with a big piece of peanut butter filled chocolate. Hesitates and looks at Tseng* Want some?

Tseng:

*Looks at the ice cream laden spoon, looks back up at Reno*. Yes. If you smear it on my face or anything I'll strangle you... *opens his mouth a little*.

Reno:

No bad idea *grins and gives him the ice cream, before he takes some himself* gawd I love it! *moans with pleasure, not noticing that some of the soft cream got on his upper lip*

Tseng:

Hmm, it is nice, I've never tried this flavour before. *Glances at him* Reno you have some... *points to his own lip, chuckles softly*.

Reno:

It's fucking delicious! *his eyes sparkle again*  
... hm? *blinks, then grins* ... don't you wanna remove it?

Tseng:

*Tilts his head* I'm very tempted. *Watches his mouth for a moment. Looks away*.

Reno:

... *sighs deeply and whipes it away. Keeps eating*

Tseng:

*Reaches for a drink and takes a sip, relaxes onto the seat and waits for the movie to start*.

Reno:

*other people come and take their seats while they are still sitting silently*  
... could I ask you something now?

Tseng:

*Eyes flicker over to him*. Of course. Fire away.

Reno:

... why did you come?

Tseng:

*Frowns, bites his lip* I guess I'm lonely. Really, really lonely *bitter laugh*. I'm sorry. I do like you kitsune.

Reno:

Hm... *looks at the screen as the lights go out and the commercial starts* ... would you do me a favour?

Tseng:

*Nods absently, watching the screen* Whatever you want.

Reno:

Could you... *looks at him, clears his throat* ... just smile sometimes?

Tseng:

*Looks surprised* I-I think I can manage that. *Covers his mouth, smiling under his hand*

Reno:

... without hiding it. *smirks*

Tseng:

Ergh... *moves his hand and lifts the drink to his mouth immediately. Mumbles* I have a silly smile...

Reno:

*almost splutters his ice cream all over the people before him. Gulps is quickly down* Are you serious? That's your problem?

Tseng:

*Blinks* Well yes. That's one reason. The other reason is that I don't have many occasions in which to do it *Reaches for a napkin and tosses it at him*.

Reno:

*takes it* thanks. *whipes his mouth clean*  
Hm... *looks at him curiously* ... show me.

Tseng:

Oh hell no *lips twitch*. Are we here to watch a movie or me? Honestly kitsune *Turns to look at the screen. Picks up some popcorn and stuffs into his own mouth*.

Reno:

The movie didn't even start. Come on~ *leans more over to him* you are almost smiling. Just a bit more! *stares at his lips hoping to see them smile*

Tseng:

*Leans back, away from him* it's going to start any minute. Stop that you. *Turns his head*.

Reno:

You promised iiit~ *almost sings the words* ... or do I have to tickle you?

Tseng:

Don't you dare... *moves over to the next seat*. People are watching Reno.

Reno:

*smirks* ooh someone is ticklish huh? *moves over to the next seat as well, lifting his hands and moves the fingers spider-like*  
Ah these two people. Shall they watch.

Tseng:

*Grabs both of his wrists, scowls* Reno! I'm being serious... *Starts considering an escape before he's seen laughing in public*.

Reno:

... *his smile freezes* ... *sighs and goes back to his seat without saying anything. The movie starts*

Tseng:

*Sits up properly, nudges him with an elbow. Whispers into his ear* Forgive me. I'll try harder not to be so difficult.

Reno:

*smiles a little and nods, focusses on the movie*

Tseng:

*Leans an arm on the armrest, lifts his hand and leans his head onto it. Watches the movie start.*

Reno:

*shifts a bit in his seat until he finds a comfortable position, is eyes fixed on the screen*

Tseng:

*Notices him fidgeting with a faint smile. Fakes a yawn, stretches his arms and drops one around Reno's shoulders. Coughs*.

Reno:

*looks at his hand on his shoulder. Smirks and grabs the nachos* want some? *holds them under Tsengs nose and takes one himself. Chews them with a loud crunching sound*

Tseng:

*Makes a face* how am I meant to watch this when you're making so much noise? And no, I prefer popcorn. *Tosses one in the air and catches it in his mouth*

Reno:

I'll try harder not to be so noisy. *grins and takes another one. Manages it to eat in a proper loudness. Grins at Tseng*

Tseng:

*Resists the urge to roll his eyes* Must you constantly defy me? I'm beginning to think you like my grumpy face *grumbles*.

Reno:

Sometimes I really do *snickers. Then the big guy in front of him turns around and pleases him to "finally shut up"* okay okay. *Sticks out his tongue at him*  
Since that face belongs to you. *whispers now* ... but I want to see you happy sometimes rather more. *winks at him and grins*

Tseng:

*Eyes narrow at the guy in front, leans over to Reno* Am I allowed to shoot him? *Glares daggers until he hears his next words. Eyes soften and he drops his voice to a whisper*. I'm surprised you haven't given up on me.

Reno:

... hmm... yeah somehow I'm too. *smiles. Clears his throat* ... would you prefer if I would?

Tseng:

*Shakes his head* No. I think you might just be stubborn enough to break through. You're rather determined kitsune. It's one of your best qualities *smiles faintly*.

Reno:

*huffs amused* I'm just determined as far as I'm not getting bored by failing.  
*looks at him out of the corner of his eyes*

Tseng:

*Looks vaguely offended, chuckles* I'm glad I'm not boring you into giving up. Now hush, I think someone's about to get killed *tilts his head at the screen, amused*.

Reno:

Not so far, no *grins and keeps his mouth shut then, looking at the screen. Grins when the actors scream*

Tseng:

*Scoffs, mutters to himself*. So inaccurate. That particular artery is not major enough to spray that much blood. And the trajectory is all wrong. And why do the victims always trip and run upstairs...

Reno:

Yeah the last point is one I am also always confused about. This is just so dumb yo! Run downstairs you silly brat! *shouts* And do not look in the mirror after taking a shower or washing your face! *laughs*

Tseng:

*A few people turn to glare. Snickering he outs a hand over Reno's mouth* You are a very noisy person. And I'm baffled that people never check the backseats of their car when there are serial killers on the loose. And evidently, no one locks their house doors or windows.

Reno:

And they're not able to switch the light on or grab something they could use as weapon. And when a Zombie is coming towards them they just ask 'oh my are you okay? Stop or I'll call the police' *laughs again. People start to complain*  
All the people in horror movies have never seen one themselves it seems.

Tseng:

Yes! *Starts talking normally, forgetting to whisper* People don't even put up fight. And they always separate and get killed off one by one... *people start to boo at them. He blinks and covers his mouth* We're going to get kicked out.

Reno:

Yeah exactly! ... *notices all the angry looks* ... oh... maybe we shall better go. I guess they'd kill us before they kick us out

Tseng:

Wait, wait *guzzles down his drink* Yes, lets go. *Takes his hand and pulls him down to the exit*.

Reno:

*takes his drink with him, laughs when they leave the cinema* oh my...! Believe it or not but this did never happen to me ever before *chuckles*

Tseng:

Well there's a first time for everything *chuckles softly*. You've obviously never been to the movies with another horror enthusiast. *Pauses* But you really wanted to watch that right? Let me tell you now, the ending is predictable. *Talks to him walking backwards* Everyone will die apart from that one guy... his love interest is obviously insane.

Reno:

Yeah but I didn't know that it would suck like that.  
*looks at him with a slight smile, his hands folded behind his back*  
Hmm... yeah I guess you're right. And the shy guy will probably sacrifice himself for that insane beast.

Tseng:

*Eyes widen* You think so? That would make an interesting twist. Now I wish we had stayed. *Shakes his head* No way. The endings are always happy. The good guys always win.

... why are you looking at me like that?

Reno:

Naah not the main character. The shy friend of him which was always admirering the beast.  
Hm... *thinks about that for a second* ... we could watch it online.  
Hm? There is no reason. I'm just having fun.

Tseng:

*Chews his lip thoughtfully* Yes I guess we could. At least we could talk all over it without upsetting anyone. *Falls into step beside Reno, hands in his pockets*. You realise you never stop talking? *Looks at him in mock anger*. You ruin all my movies.

Reno:

Yeah *smirks*  
*replies his gaze* ... hmm... as far as I know you are always talking too. *chuckles and slurps on his cocktail. Holds it towards him*

Tseng:

*Takes the cup and sips it. Snickers* No you definitely talk more than me kitsune. Even in your sleep. You're like a radio... I'll gag you one day.

Reno:

Oh my really? *laughs* I did not notice so far. Guess you have to live with that. *smirks*  
... gag...? Hm... why not? *grins*

Tseng:

Another quirk I guess. You also snore *frowns* now that I could live without... *Covers mouth in silent laughter* I would love to gag you, but you make the most appealing noises kitsune.

Reno:

Yeah I know. *scratches the back of his neck with an ashamed grin*  
... *his grin becomes kinky again* well... I can still do appealing noises like that I guess.  
*looks at him* You're covering your mouth again. *smirks*

Tseng:

*Splutters* it's goofy. My smile. Honestly. *Shakes his head* You're smiling weird. I feel somewhat like a deer caught in headlights.

Reno:

...what? I am smiling weird? *is somewhat shocked. Turns to a car to have a look at his reflection. Smiles a heartmelting smile and shrugs* ... what's weird about my smile?

Tseng:

*Waves a hand around* You're blinding me with it. Turn it down a little will you? *Looks around* Did we pass your house kitsune?

Reno:

*a grin grows on his face before he hides it with one hand* sorry.  
*drops his hand again and turns around* damn you're right! *changes the direction laughing. They walked just a few houses too far*

Tseng:

You're picking up my habit... *smirks and follows him back* Glad to see I still have strange effects on you. Forgetting your address? *Chuckles*.

Reno:

I was just distracted. *smirks and walks to his door. Unlocks it* come in come in. *holds the door open to let him in*  
Wanna drink somethin'? *switches his computer on*

Tseng:

Yes you were distracted. By me. I'm proud of myself *Smiles and walks into the apartment* Drink? Nope. I'm under doctor's orders. *Tips his head at the computer*. You're bringing the movie up?

Reno:

*smirks* yeah be proud  
Don't be too shocked, but ... I also have non alcoholic drinks. *switches the computer off again* better idea! *puts his cocktail on the table and orders the movie via pay tv*

Tseng:

Yes that is shocking *chuckles* well then I wouldn't mind some juice. *walks into the kitchen* You want anything while I'm here raiding your fridge?

Reno:

Nah I'm quite satisfied. *throws his suit coat over a chair and drops himself onto the couch, crossing his legs on the table*

Tseng:

*Helps himself to orange juice and brings it over to the table. Yawns and stretches out onto the couch, taking up most of the space.*

Reno:

*looks at him slightly amused* okay. Shall we skip the first part? *twists the remote in his hand*

Tseng:

Yes, all that running and falling was giving me a headache. *Blinks back* what? *Slides further down the couch, lifts his legs on Reno's lap*.

Reno:

Good *skips the first part then and pushes the play button. Crosses his arms on his legs*  
... I'm worth your feet huh? *fakes a sigh*

Tseng:

*Chuckles and sits up, pulls off his hair band shaking his hair loose. Repositions himself and lays his head on his lap instead* Better?

Reno:

No, your face is not turned to the right direction. *snickers* just kidding. *looks at his silky hair, picks a lock up and takes a closer look* ... asian hair is unfair *pouts and drops it again*

Tseng:

*Looks up at him* It could be, after the movie *smirks*. It's the shampoo, I use the same brand as Sephiroth *lifts a hand to undo Reno's hair band. Runs his hands through it*.

Reno:

*lifts a brow smirking*  
Where does one get that? Hm... but you still have asian hair. *lets him do that and watches him*

Tseng:

Hmm? Oh I just get it sent to me from the factory. You use too much gel anyway, this part is nice *lets the strands run through his fingers, fascinated*. I used to think you dyed it...

Reno:

Actually I don't use gel at all. *smirks* Just spray. Gel is too heavy.  
And yeah. Everyone thinks that I guess.

Tseng:

Then I noticed that the carpet matches the drapes and well... *lips curl into a smile as he rolls to the side, concentrating on the TV.*

Reno:

*grins and keeps looking at him for a sec before he focusses on the movie as well*

Tseng:

*Murmurs* This is the part where it gets interesting. I think we'd left by then.

Reno:

Yeah... *strokes Tsengs neck without even noticing himself, still starring at the screen. His mouth hangs a little bit open*

Tseng:

*Lets out a content sigh. Eyes widen at the TV* There she goes. Should've ran into the police station...

Reno:

But she's the beast, remember? *whipsers thoughtfully* ... I'd bet my balls that she's insane!

Tseng:

Hmm. Your balls? Goodness... *looks back up at him. Tugs a lock of hair*.

Reno:

Yeah... *looks down to him* I'd rather loose my balls than my dick. *chuckles*

Tseng:

Ergh... nothing. *Turns back to the screen*. Losing one's dick would be a terrible shame. Especially yours. *Lifts his head slightly*. I can see why you wanted to watch this.

Reno:

Oooh yes.  
Hm...? Why? *looks back at the screen* ... just 'cause they're having sex? In which movie do they not? *smirks and takes a slurp of his cocktail before he leans a bit forward to put it back onto the table*

Tseng:

It would be a shame for you to lose your 'thing' because I'd like you to put it to good use some day.  
*Gets slightly squashed as he leans over. Grabs him by the collar, lips only centimetres apart. Whispers softly*. Kiss me Reno.

Reno:

*his heart almost stops beating for a moment. Swallows and looks down at him* ... o... kay... *mumbles quietly and moves a bit more down slowly, closing his eyes, until his lips meet Tseng's softly*

Tseng:

*His grip tightens around the fabric and he responds to the kiss. Gently and experimentally. Nothing like he'd ever done before*.

Reno:

*adaps his way to kiss, feeling somewhat nervous all of a sudden, but not bad at all. Ignores the screaming people in the movie*

Tseng:

*Pulls back, heart hammering in his chest. Looks at him for a while, eyes wide. Positions himself back to watch the TV*. Hmm... don't want to miss this part.

Reno:

... *replies his gaze and follows it then, feeling a little bit dizzy. Nods* yeah... *tries to focus on the movie again*

Tseng:

Oh! *Points a finger* you were right. I guess one should always look out for the quiet ones. They're the most dangerous... *snickers to himself*

Reno:

Well... making her being insane was your idea. *smirks* but I was right with that shy guy dying for her sake.

Tseng:

*Nods and continues watching, lifting a hand onto Reno's lap and lowering his head on it. Mumbles contentedly* I could fall asleep... so comfortable.

Reno:

*smiles* ... feel free to. I have no plans for the rest of the night anyway. *hesitates before he lays a hand on Tsengs head and strokes down his hair again. There are just the beast and her boyfriend alive in the movie*

Tseng:

Hmm... *yawns and blinks slowly* no, I should watch the ending. Otherwise the curiosity will drive me to watch this again. *Sighs. Takes Reno's hand that's been wondering though his hair and gives it a squeeze*.

Reno:

I guess it won't last that long anymore. *lets him and smirks*  
better than in the cinema if you ask me...

Tseng:

Yes it is. Much more comfortable here *turns over and nuzzles into his stomach*. I give up. Tell me if the ending is sad.

Reno:

*smirks again, looking down at him, his hands still on his head* ...okay.

Tseng:

*Falls asleep almost instantly, comforted by the touch on his head. After a while he starts to toss and turn. Shifting uncomfortably*.

Reno:

*fell asleep just a few minutes later, after the movie finished. His head hangs backwards on the backseat, his mouth wide open. And of course he snores again*

Tseng:

*Is woken by the sudden noise, looks up at Reno with a half hearted glare* What am I going to do with you kitsune? *Sits up and runs a hand through his hair. Prods Reno on the chest*.

Reno:

*twitches after he prods him. Shuts his mouth and munches. Frowns a little and slides sidewards down the back rest to circle on the couch* mmmmh... *Lays half on Tseng then*

Tseng:

*Smiles openly, lies down and pulls Reno into position against his chest. Strokes over his face and closes his mouth. Runs his thumb over his lips before kissing him quickly and dropping his head back on the couch*.

Reno:

*can't see that smile and would be disappointed if he would know what he just missed. Sighs, snuggles up to him and breaths quietly for now*

Tseng:

*After an hour or so he stirs. He slips Reno off of him and gets up rubbing his eyes. Yawns and heads towards the kitchen, grumbling that there's no coffee. Puts the kettle on to make some tea instead*.

Reno:

*wakes up since it's getting cold. Sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes* ... Tseng? Are you there?

Tseng:

Hmm..? Yes I'm here kitsune. In the kitchen. Do you want some tea? *Searches a few cupboards, pulls out mugs and tea bags*. Sleep well?

Reno:

... mmmh *thinks about it* ... yeah why not? *shrugs and stretches. Gets up and walk over to him slowly*

Tseng:

*Kettle boils and he pours the water along with the teabags into the mugs, glances back at him* Sugar?

Reno:

... no. Thanks. *yawns* ... guess I fell asleep, huh?

Tseng:

*Turns and and pushes a mug into his hands, leaning back on the counter*. Did you catch the ending kitsune?

Reno:

Yeah... *tries to remember, holding the warm mug in both hands* ah! Right! The guy managed it to kill the bitch. It was close but he did it and the security found him

Tseng:

*Chuckles, tips his head*. Well that worked out well then. Told you, always a happy ending. *Walks past Reno, brushing against his arm. Sits back on the couch sipping his tea*.

Reno:

mhm~ *follows him* Couldn't you sleep? *takes a look on his watch* ... Sun will rise in already two or three hours. *groans and drps himself onto the couch*

Tseng:

I have difficulty sleeping *admits aloud, looking at his mug*. Why did you wake up? I was as quiet as possible.

Reno:

It became cold. *smiles weakly*

Tseng:

*Looks surprised* I'm sorry, I didn't think to cover you with something. You can still sleep for a few hours kitsune *extends his arms* come here.

Reno:

... *nods and takes a sip of his tea. Twitches back as he burns his tongue* Ah damn! *puts the mug on the table so that a bit tea splashes on it*

Tseng:

*Bites his tongue at the mess* You don't even like tea. I won't be offended if you don't drink it.

Reno:

*bites in his hand* I like tea better than coffee. *hisses* ouch... *glares at the mug* fucking hot water!

Tseng:

Leave it... *leans over to take his hand. Pulls him into an embrace and leans back* There you go. Now sleep or do whatever you want.

Reno:

*sighs and closes his eyes after the few seconds he needed to relax* ... I fear I can't sleep yet.

Tseng:

Why not? *Rubs his back, buries his face in his hair*.

Reno:

... dunno... *sighs again* ... I'm somewhat... tense

Tseng:

*Adapts to intensify his movements, kneading Reno's back and shoulder muscles*. You're quite wound up. Why?

Reno:

mh~ *moans with pleasure* oh my, did you learn that?

Tseng:

Not really *chuckles softly* I just know about the human anatomy. *Runs his knuckles firmly over his back*. You still haven't told me what's gotten you in this state.

Reno:

If I'd know I'd tell you... *sighs* ... exciting evening I guess. *smirks at him out of the corner of his eyes*

Tseng:

*Places a finger under Reno's chin, lifts his face towards him* Is that so? I know of a few methods of stress relief, if you're interested kitsune.

Reno:

*his brows twitch* ... oh I know some too. *smirks* And I'm always interested~

Tseng:

Well... you are? *Lowers his lips onto his, wrapping one hand into his hair while the other slides down his back coming to rest on his ass*.

Reno:

almost~ *smiles and replies the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around Tseng's torso, lifting himself a little*

Tseng:

Reno... wait! *Pulls him back with a sharp tug of hair* What's your favourite colour? Do you like chocolates and flowers? *Looks at him with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity*

Reno:

uh... what? *blinks a little confused at him, slightly overwhelmed with the situation* I like red I guess... chocolate yes. Flowers are gay. ... why?

Tseng:

*Sighs and lays his head back down* People have been advising me on the etiquette of dating kitsune. Apparently I need to focus more on... getting to know you better *cringes*

Reno:

*blinks again* ... o... kay? *sits up and wraps his arms around his knees* What do you wanna know?

Oh and... since when are you under doctor's orders by the way? And why?

Tseng:

*Lifts himself onto his elbows, frowns* Well... tell me about the things you like and dislike. Food, movies, drinks, past times... you know. What do you do outside of work? And I visited Preseae yesterday, she advised me on a few things. Not drinking was one of them.

Reno:

um... I guess you do already know a lot of it. I hate paper work, I like Ben & Jerry's, sex, horror movies, maltesers or just having fun and enjoying life. *sighs* And I don't like to talk about my past. ... you know my cv. *shrugs* I'm not proud of it.  
Ah... I see.

Tseng:

*Nods* ok well, *chuckles* I'm awkward aren't I? Sorry. I'm just trying not to mess things up again... *reaches out to unwrap Reno's arms from around his knees. Hesitates before pulling him into a hug*.

Reno:

Ah it's okay. *blinks several times again as he got huged* ... *rests his head onto Tsengs shoulder* ... this is really important to you, hm? *smiles gently*

Tseng:

*Makes a small disgruntled noise* I'm tired of failing kitsune. *Sighs and rests his own head on Reno's shoulder*.

Reno:

... *turns his head a little towards him. Leans it against his head with a soft sigh* hm... you know me pretty well don't you? You got me out of jail back then to make me become a Turk. You know all the sick stuff I did and you are the only one here who knows almost everything. *mutters under breath*

Tseng:

*Strokes his hand along bright red hair, exhales a long breath. Turns slightly and whispers along his lips* I know Reno. It's a privilege... *touches his forehead to his* I cared about you then and I care about you now. I really don't want to mess this up.

Reno:

*bites his lower lip* ... yeah... I know. *looks down and takes a breath* ... ask then and I'll try to answer everything. *lifts his look into Tsengs eyes* And then it's my turn to ask you some things.

Tseng:

*Meets his eyes, thinks for a moment with a frown on his face. Smiles faintly* What is your current relationship status? *Rubs his nose along Reno's*. After answering that, I guess it's my turn for an interrogation.

Reno:

Um... you should know that I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't be single. *sighs, closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Tsengs*

Tseng:

*Fists his hands into Reno's shirt* How do you feel about me kitsune? I know you... *swallows* wanted to be with other people. The only reason I push you away is because I don't know how I'd react if I let you in, only for you to leave me for someone else... *voice trails off*.

Reno:

*looks at him for a long moment before he lets out a soft sigh*  
... I can't promise you anything... and you can't either. We don't even know if we would come along that well. Maybe you do know me pretty well but I know almost nothing about you.

Tseng:

*Nods* you're right. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Things are constantly changing.  
*Sighs and prods his chest lightly*. So ask away kitsune, ask me whatever you want. I'll answer as honestly as I can.

Reno:

Hm... *tilts his head with a thoughtful look* ... no question but... tell me your story.

Tseng:

There isn't much to it, I don't remember everything. *Moves his head back, lays it against the headrest of the sofa*. I was orphaned young, raised by extended family. *Frowns* Went through a rebellious streak and ran away from Wutai. I spent a couple of years in the Midgar slums before Veld spotted me. I think I was 14 when I began training to become a Turk...

Reno:

14...? I've been 16 when you picked me up. I'm still wondering how you got me out of there... *mumbles more to himself than to Tseng. Shakes his head and looks at him again*  
How did your parents die...?

Tseng:

*Looks at him out of the corner of his eyes* We have connections, I can get anyone out of prison... My parents? *Lips set into a grim line* I don't even remember what they looked like... There were many clan wars. They were killed.

Reno:

Oh... I see. Well. I remember mine. *frowns* ... maybe you shall be glad not to.  
Hmm... *looks at him again* I knew part of that but not everything. So your parents belonged to... yakuza or somethin'?

Tseng:

*Bites his lower lip* Yeah… I know. I got you out of jail, remember?  
*Shrugs* Every family is part of a different clan. They used to fight all the time for leadership. Polygamy is a common practice. Makes for bad blood between siblings.

Reno:

*smirks slightly, but keeps frowning*... how could I ever forget that?  
*looks at him blinking* what? Really?  
... oh. I see. ... wow *makes a terrified face*

Tseng:

*Looks down at his hands* Your little gang was creating a lot of mischief. Of course the Turks were keeping an eye on all of you.

*Frowns* It's a dying practise. Ever since Shinra invaded Wutai, the people are embracing the more modern trend of monogamy.

Reno:

... *just nods, fallen into a thoughtful silence and frowning at his hands in his lap*

Tseng:

*Watches him and sighs* I think I need a drink after all.

Reno:

... yeah. Indeed. *stands up and walks over to the kitchen, opens the frigde and pulls out a bottle of vodka. Grabs also two glasses*  
Why did Preseae order you not to drink? *sits down next to him and fills their glasses*

Tseng:

*Takes the glass and gulps it down with a grimace* Apparently I screw up my relationships because I'm drunk a lot. Can you blame me? After all we've been through? I drink to relax... she thinks I should spend more time sober and getting to know people without alcohol clouding my judgement *scowls*.

Reno:

*does the same. Looks at him*  
Ah... okay. Well... I guess I'll allow you to drink yet. *smirks and pokes him with his elbow*

Tseng:

Reno, your offer for a massage. Does it still stand because I sure as hell can use one. *Refills their glasses*.

Reno:

Good. Me too. *takes his glass and lifts it. Smiles a little* Let's forget the past.

Tseng:

I couldn't agree more... *smiles tentatively and takes a sip* Gah... why do all spirits taste so bad?

Reno:

I don't know but we drink 'em anyway, don't we? *grins and takes a sip too*

Tseng:

Tsk. I guess we do. Now... about that masage. *Unbuttons himself* do it. Before I change my mind. *Drops his shirt to one side*.

Reno:

Alright but we should switch over to the bedroom then. Just 'cause the couch is not pretty good for that. *stands up und offers a hand with a smirk* ... may I?

Tseng:

*Takes his hand* So polite. *Lifts himself up. Wobbles on his feet*. Damn Reno, where did you get that booze?

Reno:

I can be if I want. *grins* haha do you already feel it? Too cute. *snickers and pulls him by his hand into the bedroom*  
Just lay down and relax. *winks at him and opens a drawer to grab a small plastic bottle with massage oil*

Tseng:

It's strong. Really strong and I've been dry for a few days now. *Allows himself to get pulled into the bedroom. Flops onto the bed on his stomach*.

Reno:

... would you please remove your pants, Sir? The button and belt wouldn't let you relax in this position. *grins and issues a bit of the oil in his hands*

Tseng:

Hmm... *Rolls onto his back, unbuckles and removes his trousers, wiggles out of them unceremoniously. Rolls back onto his stomach, head propped on his folded arms*.

Reno:

*nods and walks over to him* since this bed is so low... I'll sit down on your butt, okay? *does is and begins to massage him carefully and with knowing movements*

Tseng:

Any excuse to touch my ass... *chuckles and nods* It's fine Reno, don't go easy on- mmmph! *A low moan of pleasure left his mouth*.

Reno:

*smiles* Correct massage doesn't hurt. *runs his knuckles with light pressure along his wounded muscles. The oil exudes a pleasant smell of lavender*

Tseng:

*Sighs and relaxes, mumbles* You've obviously never had a... *exhales sharply as a particularly tight spot is kneaded*... honey bee male massage. It can be almost bone crushing. God yes Reno.

Reno:

... *sighs deeply* I know. I gave some too there once. But these people have no conception of massaging. *kneads his shoulders running his kneading hands slowly down along his spine*

Tseng:

*Inhales deeply, muscles relaxing visibly under every touch. Mumbles under his breath* You're too good. I'm going to fall asleep.

Reno:

*smirks* Feel free to. You need some sleep. *goes on with massaging him* ... tomorrow's your turn, yo. Right after waking up.

Tseng:

*Lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes* You need to sleep too. What time is it? *Stretches with a loud yawn and settles into the pillow, already breathing deeply*

Reno:

*takes a look at the alarmer next to his bed* ... almost four... *strokes one last time over Tsengs back before he rubs his hands together and climbs off of him and out of the bed* want a tooth brush?

Tseng:

Oh damn. Not getting much sleep today are we? *Lifts himself onto his elbows* Yes, I need to *stifles a yawn under his hand* brush my teeth. Sits up and throws his legs over the side of the bed.

Reno:

*nods and goes into the bathroom* lucky you. A single one left. And I thought I have to offer mine. *puts it down next to the sink and takes his own one. Brushes his teeth* ... you're allowed to come in. *chuckles, the brush still in his mouth*

Tseng:

*Gets up slowly and goes into the bathroom. Stands behind Reno and reaches around to pick up the toothbrush and toothpaste. Brushes his teeth counting internally to 2 minutes. Nudges Reno a little* Blanket hog and now sink hog.

Reno:

*spits out and turns his head to him* ... huh? What?

Tseng:

*Grumbles and pushes him aside, spitting out himself. Rinses and places the toothbrush beside the sink* Nevermind. I'm going back to bed. Remember to set the alarm or we'll miss work. *Almost walks into a wall before stepping out of the bathroom. Gets into bed yawning*.

Reno:

*watches him slightly amused before he turns to the toilet to pee. Enters the bedroom a minute later, bulling off his shirt. Takes also off pants and socks and crawls under the covers in boxers*  
Am I the blanket hog or is it you? *snickers softly*

Tseng:

*Mumbles in his sleep wrapping the blanket around him more*

Reno:

... Tseng? *whispers. looks at him. Smiles since he's already asleep. Rips a part of the blanket free to cover both of them completely. Smirks* and here I have the answer. *Hesitates before he rests his head on Tsengs shoulder and closes his eyes*

*forgot to set the alarm "on accident"*

Tseng:

*For the first time in seemingly weeks he sleeps until woken naturally. Too comfortable wrapped in warmth to even open his eyes. His arms tighten around the body sprawled half over his own* Reno? *Murmurs sleepily*

Reno:

... hmm? *hums sleepily, nuzzling his neck with closed eyes*

Tseng:

*Opens his eyes slowly, glancing over at the alarm clock. With a startled noise he tries to sit up, his body refusing to let go of the body on top of him* Reno! We're late, we're really, really late! Get off!

Reno:

... *makes a whiny noise and covers his head with the blanket* I don't want to! It's cold and... and... you promised to massage me.

Tseng:

*Looks down at him incredulous*. We can't just take time off for no reason. *Pulls the blanket off his head with a scowl*. I'm going to have a shower. You'd better be awake when I'm done. *Rolls Reno off him and gets up. Walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.*

Reno:

*frowns weakly* so... heartless... *falls asleep again*

Tseng:

*Returns from the shower with a towel around his waist. Glares at Reno still sleeping. Walks over and shakes him* Wake up before I use your EMR on you.

Reno:

mmmh... *rubs his eyes and sits up slowly, his hair spreads even more in every direction than usual. And that just on one side of his head. The other is completely plane* ... what time is it?

Tseng:

*Looks at his watch, looks up* It's nearly midday. If we get to work now we can slip in with the lunch crowd... my goodness you look adorable like that *clasps his hand over his mouth*.

Reno:

midday? Means we don't have to work for long anyway yet... huh? *looks at him with half lidened eyes. yawns* like what?

Tseng:

Yes, we'll only be there for a few hours. *Reaches over to ruffle his hair* Like this... dishevelled. *Traces a finger from his forehead down to his chin*.

Reno:

... hmmm... *reaches out for him with closed eyes* ... I'll stand up, I promise. *says after nothing happens*

Tseng:

I can think of a few ways to wake you up kitsune *Lets him fall against his chest, reaches between their bodies to brush lightly over his crotch.* But I'm not sure we have enough time...

Reno:

*sighs disappointed* ... you're way too dutiful. *opens his eyes a bit to look at him. Blinks severeal times because of the light*

Tseng:

Hmm...? You're making it very difficult for me though. *Slips his hand into the waistband of Reno's boxers, gently testing for a reaction*.

Reno:

I do...? *blinks even more as he feels his hand down there* oh... he wants to say hi *grins at him*

Tseng:

I know, it seems he's very happy to see me. *Chuckles softly* Shameless. *Wraps his hand firmly around his hard on, rubbing the tip.*

Reno:

yeah he already missed you I guess. *grins and bites his lip*

Tseng:

Silly *Captures Reno's mouth in a kiss, stroking him in a slow and steady pace*.

Reno:

*smirks and kisses him back, moaning softly into his mouth. Grabs his tie and lays back on the pillow, pulling Tseng obove him*

Tseng:

If only you were this enthusiastic about work... *straddles his thighs, probes his tongue between his lips, one hand jerking him off while the other hand splayed out beside Reno's head for balance*.

Reno:

*smirks* Do that at work and I'll be. *lets his tongue in and strokes along it with his own. shifts his hips a little. Runs one hand down his side and pulls his shirt out of his waistband*

Tseng:

*Moans into his mouth* If you keep up that wiggling this won't last very long. *Let's him undress him, slips off Reno's boxers for better access*.

Reno:

*lifts his hips a little to help him. Unbuttons his shirt impatiently while they keep kissing* fucking thousand buttons! *mumbles into the kiss*

Tseng:

*Chuckles softly* Patience kitsune. *Fumbles with the buttons and swears under his breath. Finally lets it slide over his shoulders. Begins unzipping his pants and slides them off. Presses his now naked body onto his with a soft moan.*

Reno:

Ah patience! You're the one telling me we have no time. *chuckles and watches him* So I finally convinced you to stay a little longer, huh? *smirks and pulls him into another passionate kiss*

Tseng:

*Doesn't respond, his tongue busy wrestling with Reno's. He shifts above him so he can wrap his hand around both of their erections. Moans are muffled as his grip tightens*.

Reno:

*moans into his mouth, pulling him closer. Lifts his hand to loose his hairband so that Tsengs silky hair flosses down in his face*

Tseng:

*Breaks their kiss panting for breath* where's your lube kitsune? *His hands continue pumping them both as he glances over to the bedside side table*.

Reno:

*takes a breath too* right there... *points excactly to where he's looking at* ... in the drawer. *runs his fingers through his hair with an unsteady gaze*

Tseng:

*Lets go and reaches out to rummage for the lube. Finds it amongst many other gadgets. Quirks a brow, glancing at Reno curiously. Drops the lube onto the bed. Plants light kisses along his body, shifting lower and lower.*

Reno:

*replies his gaze with a naughty smirk and some twitches of one brow. Watches Tseng shifting downwards then and bites his bottom lip, chews it a bit*

Tseng:

*Takes a firm hold of Reno's erection. Flicks his tongue over the tip, giving it occasionally light suction, but not fully taking it into his mouth. Gazes up at him with an innocent look.*

Reno:

*looks down at him still biting his lip. Huffs somewhat amused* having fun huh? *drops his head back on the pillow with a tortured moan*

Tseng:

Well you're the one that made me miss work, now you'll pay for it *Licks the head of his dick, swirling his tongue around it like a content cat. Makes deliberately loud noises, eyes still fixed on Reno*.

Reno:

So... *gasps* ... we won't go anymore? *his voice sounds hopefully. Moans gently, replying his gaze*

Tseng:

We're still going. Just very late. *Smirks and uncaps the lube, spreads it over his fingers. With a quick wink he swallows Reno's whole erection. Inserting a finger at the same time*

Reno:

Oh damn...! *frowns but just for a second 'til Tseng goes on. Then his eyes widen and he gasps for air, grabbing the black hair*

Tseng:

Hnnph! *Makes a pleasured noise of protest, not breaking the rhythm of his sucking. Inserts a second finger, scissoring the digits lightly*.

Reno:

... aaah~! *moves his hips towards him and bends his back through, tugging his hair*

Tseng:

*Lets his cock fall out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'. Watches Reno writhing against his fingers in fascination* Eager, are we kitsune?

Reno:

*huffs* don't ask if you know anyway! *tries to stop moving but his body twitches towards him. Bites his arm and lets out a stiffled moan*

Tseng:

*Curls his fingers, brushing against his prostate, aching with need himself.* Maybe I'm not sure? *Takes out his fingers suddenly, aligning his erection against Reno's entrance. Holds his hips firmly in place*. Tell me what you want kitsune.

Reno:

*moans shivering. Blinks at him slightly confused then* W-what I want? What do you mean? *gasps* Right now I want you to fuck me. *looks up to him and swallows*

Tseng:

*Swallows visibly* God that sounds so good. *Bends Reno's leg, pushing his knee onto his his chest. Gives him a shaky smile. In one fluid movement he buries himself to the hilt. A gasping moan leaves his mouth*.

Reno:

*flips his head back and lets out a groan from deep inside* ooouuuhh...hell yes! *gasps for air and looks at him breathing heavily* ... kiss me... *mutters under breath*

Tseng:

*After the pulse pounding in his ears slows down, he shifts Reno's leg so he can lean over him. He licks his lips before lowering his head, taking his mouth in a slow and sensual kiss. Unable to resist he rolls his hips against him*.

Reno:

*replies the kiss hungrily, wrapping his arms around Tsengs torso. Moans into the kiss and spreads his legs more do allow him deeper access*

Tseng:

*He begins to move, slowly at first. The tight heat making him almost lose his senses. Incoherent words tumble out of his mouth as he responds to the kiss just as hungrily. His hips snap into him of their own accord*.

Reno:

*almost sucks his tongue, gently moaning with every single one of Tsengs thrusts. Tightens his grip around him and rolls the two of them around so that he's on top now. Breaks the kiss up and leans somewhat back to start riding him*

Tseng:

*Is somewhat dazed at the sudden change is position, tries to follow Reno's lips as they leave his. Moans and drops his head back when he starts riding him, reaching out to support his hips with both hands* God Reno *gasps and thrusts upwards*.

Reno:

*lays his hands on Tsengs chest to hold him down. Lifts himself a little up so that he almost slips out of him, circles his hips teasingly and sinks down again, as slowly as he can manage it. Moans gently with almost every heavy breath*

Tseng:

*Growls softly at the speed, arches his back* Faster... kitsune... *makes a strangled sound, runs his hands up Reno's body, resting his fingers against his lips. Bucks his hips into him*.

Reno:

*moans at the thrust, kisses his fingers and sucks gently at the tip* Patience Tseng... *smirks weakly before he lets himself completely sinking down onto him*

Tseng:

*Makes a strangled noise* so... so good *gasps breathlessly. Pulls Reno into a heated kiss, squeezing his butt with one hand* Get to it, before I take over. *Leans back, watching intently. Taking in the lily white skin, and in contrast the blazing red hair*.

Reno:

*gets left back breathless after that kiss. Looks at him and bends down to repeat it. Holds his neck with one hand and supports himself on his chest with the other while he moves his hips rhythmically*

Tseng:

*Takes a firm grip of his ass with both hands, suckling Reno's lower lip in his mouth. Lifts him up and lowers down him with a grunt of pleasure. Meets each downwards drop with a lift of his pelvis. Eyes shutter closed*.

Reno:

moans against his lips* oh god yes...! *lowers his head to nibble Tsengs neck and collarbone. Runs the hand he supported himself with down to his erection, jerking himself to the rythm of their movements*

Tseng:

*Supports Reno with both hands, thrusting into him quickly and firmly. Each movement drawing out a sound of ecstasy through clenched teeth*. I'm not... going to... last long... *Throws his head back to expose more neck*.

Reno:

*pants against the soft skin before he bites and sucks it gently* yeah...! *fastens his strokes* me ...either... *can't focus on his neck anymore. Rests his head against Tsengs forehead* ... god...!

Tseng:

*Slams into him whilst dragging him down on his erection. Murmurs softly, breathing in short gasps*. I want you for myself kitsune. All mine. *Ravages his lips one last time before he cums with a moan of satisfaction, coating Reno's insides with his seed*.

Reno:

*his eyes widen at him after those words before his lids lower so that he gets an ecstasizingly look. Keeps jerking himself with stiffled moans before the noise breaks through his lips when he cums on Tsengs stomach* ... oh... my... *collapses onto him, panting heavily*

Tseng:

*Wraps his arms possessively around him, trembling lightly. Thoughts scatter before he could put them into words. Sighs and runs his hands through Reno's hair, trying to calm his breathing*.

Reno:

*trembles a bit as well. Feels also cold all of a sudden. Groans weakly while his breath slowly normalizes* ... no work yet... please...

Tseng:

Tsk... I'll mark you in as sick. Take the rest of the day off. I have to go though. *Lifts his head by the chin, kisses him softly*.

Reno:

*huffs*... great... *doesn't sound satisfied at all*

Tseng:

What? We can't both take time off at the same time. Someone has to keep the others in line... *Rolls Reno off him and to the side, nips at his jaw*. Try not to miss me too much.

Reno:

... *huffs again and whimpers quietly as Tseng slips out of him* ... I won't meet anyone else if that's what you meant.

Tseng:

*Freezes at the words, blinks slowly at him. A smile breaks out on his face*. God Reno... *kisses him again before stretching and crawling off the bed*. I'm relieved to hear that.

Reno:

*blinks* ... yeah I did it! And it's no goofy smile. *chuckles*

Tseng:

*Covers his mouth* Gah, yes you did. *Rummages through Reno's drawers and pulls out some tissues. Wipes himself off and begins to get dressed*

Reno:

Stop covering your mouth. Your smile isn't goofy at all. *sighs*  
*watches him for a while 'til he rolls his eyes* goddamnit I'll come with you! *crawls out of the bed and pics his clothes up from the floor*

Tseng:

*Hums in approval* See, that's the reason you're second in command. You love your job really. *Finishes fixing his tie, leans against the wall*.

Reno:

*mumbles some not so nice stuff and puts his clothes on* I don't love it that much anymore since it's only paper work for weeks now.  
... but I don't wanna die out of pure boredom.

Tseng:

*Chuckles* We'll find something for you to do. I've been trying to get in touch with Zack for weeks now... *begins to walk towards the door* Lazard sent him on a mission and he's just gone awol. I don't know what to make of it...

Reno:

Okay. But remember that it's a very short day today. *points at him and passes him* ... and at first I'll need a shower when we're there. *grabs his keys*

Tseng:

Yes, yes... We've missed most of it anyway. I hope no one asks any questions. *His voice trails off*.

Reno:

Why? Are you ashamed of me? *sticks out his tongue at him and turns to the door*  
Come on, let's go.

Tseng:

Course not. But how will people react to us turning up late to work because a) we got drunk and b) we decided to have sex *chuckles*. Soon I'll have everyone calling in with the same excuse. *Walks through the door*.

Reno:

Well... it worked pretty often. *grins*  
Um... is Lulu around here or did you get here by walking?

Tseng:

I walked kitsune, I'm not lazy. *Steps outside the building and walks towards the Shinra tower that can be seen in the distance*. You live very close to work. I'm moving near here myself soon.

Reno:

Oh okay. *shrugs and walks besides him* Means less time to work. *grins*  
... really? Why that?

Tseng:

*Shakes his head* Always looking on the bright side... *chuckles*. I need a bigger apartment. One bedroom is simply not working out, what with Axel coming and going like he owns the place.

Reno:

Of course. I'm no emotard. *smirks*  
Haha yeah. He needs a lot of space huh? *snickers* this guy is pretty awesome.

Tseng:

*Nods* he's one of my oldest friends. We fight, break each others bones... but he's always there. I can vent on him and he forgives me. I appreciate that.

Reno:

*smiles* ... yeah. Good go see that you have someone like that.  
... *watches the people hurrying up and down the streets with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then sighs, not looking at him*  
... are you expecting an answer Tseng?

Tseng:

*Watches him quietly out of the corner of his eyes. Shakes his head at the question*.  
I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation. *Sighs, holds his hand and crosses a road*.  
You don't need to feel tied to me. I don't expect an answer, no.

Reno:

Hm. *thinks about that for a while*  
... and you're sure that it's not the other way around maybe? *tries to look not too curious*

Tseng:

*Pauses in his stride* Stop answering my questions with more questions kitsune. You think I won't be able to... commit? *Blinks at him uncertainly*.

Reno:

Uuh... *blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze* ... um... I dunno. ... maybe...?

Tseng:

Hmph... *grumbles, starts walking again pulling him along*. Well, do you want me to commit?

Reno:

... *sighs* honestly... sounds awkward but well... I don't wanna be a ship in the open sea anymore. *shrugs, imagines himself smashing his head against the wall* whatever ... I-I guess you could be a harbor for me. *scratches his head*

Tseng:

*Chuckles softly* Good analogy. I guess I feel the same. *Covers his mouth in laughter* Oh God, this is strange. *Bites his lip to stop laughing, faces Reno*. So we're... *coughs* together now?

Reno:

Stop laughing! *rams his elbow in his side*  
... um... are we? *clears his throat* I mean... yeah... okay

Tseng:

*Makes a small noise at the jab, rubs his ribs*. Okay? Okay... *Turns to face him, trails his thumbs over his cheekbones. Cups his face and pulls him into a tender kiss*.

Reno:

*closes his eyes and replies the kiss*  
... what are we going to do now? *asks as they walk again* I mean... at the corporation? Will we tell the others?

Tseng:

*Shrugs* I'm sure most of them are anticipating it. They've been watching us for a while. You've heard the gossip right? *Pushes open the door to the HQ*.

Reno:

Yeah *nods and follows him inside. Lifts a hand and smiles to greet the women at the information and walks with Tseng over to the elevator*

Tseng:

*Pushes the elevator button, folds his hands behind his back. His phone beeps and he picks it up, reading the message with a scowl. The lift opens and he pushes 2 buttons*.

Reno:

*follows him inside. Notices his gaze* ... what is it?

Tseng:

Lab incident. I need to see Hojo about containing some specimens. *Looks apologetic*. I'm sorry I have to cut our time short. *Waits for the lift to reach the Turk's floor*.

Reno:

Oh... okay.  
Nah don't worry *puts it off. They arrive at the Turks floor and he steps outside. Turns back* well... later then I guess?

Tseng:

*Nods with a faint smile* Later kitsune. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm not around. *The lift doors close as he gives him a quick wink*.

* * *

The story went on. A lot ;) In case you guys are interested we'll upload more of out Tseng-Reno-Life. Later we switched to Fanfiction style so it's nicer to read xD).

Hope you liked it! ;D


End file.
